Ally's pleasing job
by Ross lynch R5
Summary: Ally works for the moons and she got caught by there son when she wears a bit to short of clothing now in order to get her check rasied she stuck being Austin's sex slave Controlling! Austin
1. Chapter 1

Ally had parked the black mustang outside the mansion 'man I hate these people' Ally thought the moons. Mike and MiMi they get on her nerves every two months they call her about something in this stupid house had broke or won't work right, they tell her what to do and when to finish it and they never pay her enough. worst of all is there son Austin moon, he was the worst of them all he's always making sexual comments to her, touching her, pressing his pelvis against her when ever she's bend down.

today she wished she'd had said no because out of all the days she couldn't wear pants and she had to work here was today it was freaking 90 degrees hot and she had no choice but to wear a tank top and a small pair of shorts 'please let Austin not be here today' ally prayed as she stepped out the car. she walked up the flight of stairs knocking on the huge door instantly the door swung open and heat had hit ally "finally your here the ac is broke and it's hot I have to get to work mike is out town and Austin out with some friends so take all the time you need" Mimi said and left Ally mentally smiled 'no austin' meaning she can finish quickly and leave before he came back.

Ally stepped inside the mansion and found the ac in the kitchen ally removed the vent and was greeted with black smoke. Ally coughed and fanned the smoke out her face. "god- what the did they grill something in here" Ally scoffed she wiggled half her body into the vent. little did she know she wasn't alone Austin had entered the house once the smoke cleared up, he walked in to see Ally on her hands and knees wiggling half her body into the vent 'yeah baby' Austin thought he felt his massive boner sprout.

the shorts Ally was wearing wasn't helping not one bit it took all self restrain in Austin not to press his member against her ass. "Ok there" Ally said as she crawled out the vent closing it back up and grabbed the cloth out her back pocket wiping the sweat off her. Ally turned around and let out a surprised yelp, " what are you doing here I thought you were out with your friends" Ally said "Trent had to leave so he dropped me off early" Austin shrugged

Austin eyed Ally up and down licking his lips as he started to unzip his pants Ally noticed and scoffed "don't even think about it, I'm getting out of here as soon as find the check your mom left for me" Ally said as she looked for the small piece of paper. "you mean this" Ally's eyes darted over to Austin who was holding the check with a smug grin on his face.

"what do I have to do" Ally asked she knew Austin to well she knew he had a price it having to do with in millions of position. "so many things I can make you do, so many ways to have you" Austin growled "suck me" Austin said his eyes dark almost a black color. Ally sighed she knew if it was the only way to get her paycheck, Ally walked over to Austin as she got on her knees.

Austin smiled he was going to enjoy this Austin un did his pants and pulled out his 12" cock. Ally gasped for two reasons A. she's 18 and he's 20 and B. she's a virgin Ally was facing Austin's monster cock she sighed and slowly licked the tip "dammit don't tease" Austin groaned. Ally wrapped her lips around the tip and moved down only taking half of him in "take. in. all. of. me" Austin grunted his hand in her hair pushing her head making her take all of him in Ally did her best not to gag as she deep throated him Austin's grunts and groan was the only noise in the house.

Austin felt his cock twitch damn she was good at giving blow-job Ally sucked harder making Austin cum hard "s-swallow it" Austin said as Ally swallowed his seed. she was surprised at how sweet he had tasted. Ally had let go of his cock as she wiped the cum that dripped from her mouth off. Ally stood up "ok there I sucked you, now give me my check" Ally commanded as she stared at the blonde.

"oh Ally don't get it I can make my mom raise all your checks, but you have to become my sex slave for as long as I want you" Austin smiled 'A lot more money would be good, but please Asstin for as long as he wants me' Ally thought and her mouth spoke before she could stop "fine I'll be your sex slave" Ally said making Austin smile. "Welcome to hell Ally"

* * *

**I'm back of course so first off Hell high will be not discontinued anymore yay! I will keep updating my stories, and I will have comment time every knew update who knows maybe I might give you a shout or hint in the story. speaking of which should I make this a short story or a long story PM me for any questions ttyl love you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

"sucked him trish I sucked him" Ally wailed in her phone "how did he taste" trish asked "TRISH!" Ally yelled "ok, ok chill maybe it won't be so bad Austin is the biggest player in Miami he'll get bored soon" trish said Ally nodded "yeah he'll get bored soon" Ally reassured "I gotta go mama's bugging me about watching jj again" trish hung up leaving Ally by herself.

Ally laid on her bed she lived in a penthouse it was a bit too big for one person to live in. Ally sighed thinking about her new "job" pleasing Austin she doesn't like him he's mean, controlling, rude, cocky, selfish, and annoying. "man I hate this" Ally said as she got a text from Austin

Am: I'm bored

AD: so...

Am: come over and please me maybe suck me harder ;)

AD: really a winky face I'm not going to suck you

Am: let's not forget I can raise and lower your paycheck

AD: I'm not going to suck you every time

Am: ok, then come over and jerk me

AD: that is so wrong on so many levels

Am: hey you won't suck me it's that or something if you know what I mean

Ally had a dirty thought she giggled and typed

AD: maybe I should suck you

Am: hell yeah you should

AD: oh yes, slowly letting my saliva drizzle down your giant cock

Am: what!?

AD: that's right after I'm done sucking you, we can roll around a bit if you know what I mean

Am: dammit your making me very hard right now

AD: oh I like that I should come over and let you spank me

Am: stop it it's not funny it's very painful

Ally laughed she knew Austin was getting annoyed the next text made Ally laugh harder

Am: dammit I'm in pain cause of you

Ally heard a beep and saw Austin wanted to Skype her Ally grinned she got another idea in her head she removed every last bit of her clothing she was fully naked and had accepted the request. Austin's face popped open her screen "Have you lost your- holy shit" Austin gaped as there standing on the other side of the screen was Ally gently pinching her nipple.

'this girl will be the death of me' Austin thought he couldn't let her win he's the boss in this game "put your clothes back on now" Austin groaned he was impossibly hard to the fact he had to remove his pants he wasn't wearing a shirt therefore he was as naked as Ally "Why? you're naked to" Ally pointed out "you are so getting a spanking for this young lady" Austin hissed as he rubbed him self harder.

"but I don't come back for a another two months" Ally said "you're forgetting I'm the boss here I talked to my mother and now I'm in charged of your paychecks" Austin smiled like he won the battle "and I'll lower it if you don't get your night clothes on" Austin threatened Ally snarled knowing he had her wrapped his fingers Ally had put her clothes back "good now log off you come back tomorrow" Austin said logging off as Ally did the same.

Ally groaned as she flopped on her bed 'this might take awhile'

* * *

**comment time **

**so even though it might not be the only comment I have to give a shout to **

**shinny star: yep I'll write a chapter about that rossome guess **


	3. sneak peek

Ally walked up the stairs of the moons mansion, 'why did I agree' Ally thought as she knocked on the door. seconds later the swung open revealing an upset Austin. "get your little ass in here now" Austin growled. Ally was beyond confused she doesn't what she did , but god knows she's getting punished "what did do wrong" Ally asked. Austin grabbed his iphone 6 and showed ally a picture she knew to well.

there Ally was in a club vodka on rocks in her hand getting a bit sexy with a boy she meet, her dress was showing her ass and her cleavage, she was in the boys lap one leg wrapped around his waist the other standing. "Austin that-" she was cut off by Austin grab her dress yanking it off her "this was posted last night by my friend Dallas 'Ally dawson naught as hell'" Austin snarled as he threw his phone down "you're mine and mine only" Austin growled as he lifted ally onto his waist.

Ally wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall. "why do you care I'm just another toy you're going to get bored with" Ally yelled Austin looked deeply in her eyes "go on a date with me" Austin said "no" Ally refused "it wasn't a question you're going on a date with me" Austin growled as he laid ally on the couch. he started kissing her stomach then he breast, her neck, finally her lips "fine what time" ally asked" 3 hours from now" Austin mumbled against ally's neck "then I have to leave" ally said as she pushed Austin off leaving the mansion.

* * *

ally checked herself out again and nodded satisfied with her appearance. Ally wore a orange yellow dress decorated with butterflies as I stopped at her thighs she had a light pink lipstick and light blue eye shadow leaving everything natural. ally wore black ankle boots and monarch butterfly hair pin. "Hope Austin likes this" ally sighed

**hey sorry these up dates are taking long I promise I will try to update faster with school and band it kinda hard but you like this sneak peek**


	4. Chapter 4

Ally walked up the stairs of the moons mansion, 'why did I agree' Ally thought as she knocked on the door. seconds later the swung open revealing an upset Austin. "get your little ass in here now" Austin growled. Ally was beyond confused she doesn't what she did , but god knows she's getting punished "what did do wrong" Ally asked. Austin grabbed his iphone 6 and showed ally a picture she knew to well.

there Ally was in a club vodka on rocks in her hand getting a bit sexy with a boy she meet, her dress was showing her ass and her cleavage, she was in the boys lap one leg wrapped around his waist the other standing. "Austin that-" she was cut off by Austin grab her dress yanking it off her "this was posted last night by my friend Dallas 'Ally dawson naught as hell'" Austin snarled as he threw his phone down "you're mine and mine only" Austin growled as he lifted ally onto his waist.

Ally wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall. "why do you care I'm just another toy you're going to get bored with" Ally yelled Austin looked deeply in her eyes "go on a date with me" Austin said "no" Ally refused "it wasn't a question you're going on a date with me" Austin growled as he laid ally on the couch. he started kissing her stomach then he breast, her neck, finally her lips "fine what time" ally asked" 3 hours from now" Austin mumbled against ally's neck "then I have to leave" ally said as she pushed Austin off leaving the mansion.

* * *

ally checked herself out again and nodded satisfied with her appearance. Ally wore a orange yellow dress decorated with butterflies as I stopped at her thighs she had a light pink lipstick and light blue eye shadow leaving everything natural. ally wore black ankle boots and monarch butterfly hair pin. "Hope Austin likes this" ally sighed. she reached for her phone when a knock at the door stopped.

Ally walked down the stairs and there on the other side of the door was Austin. he wore a gray button up and black skinny jeans and red high tops. "ready" Austin asked as he grabbed ally's hand leading her out.

the ride was silent till ally asked "where are you taking me" ally asked "you'll see" Austin said as he pulled into the parking lot. music poured out the windows along with blue pink and purple lights. there out side stood a body guard tattoos decorated his arms he wore black shirt and pants "tyler" Austin greeted "Austin" tyler said back as he let Austin and ally in.

inside were people who were drunk or dancing, or both "a club you take me to a club" Ally said "relax and have fun" Austin said as he dragged ally to the dance floor the dance and rubbed against each other "alright ladies and gentlemen time for some karaoke" the dj said as people rushed over.

a blonde girl had walked on stage "alright starting tonight starting off is this foxy blonde Cassidy" the crowd cheered

_(music starting)_

_whoo!_

_I wake up and my hair's mess_

_and I'm too lazy to get to get_

_dressed yeah_

_I love the way you love_

_me cause you love me like that_

_I love the way you love cause you love _

_me like that_

_I never took my driving test_

_so everyday you take me _

_take me to class yeah_

_I love the way you love cause you love_

_me like that I love the way you love_

_me cause you love me like that_

_I'm a pre Madonna _

_some how you still wannna _

_give me everything I want yeah_

_I might be a diva give me what_

_I need, uh we can party all night long _

_I love the way you love the way you _

_love me yeah I love the way you love me_

_I love the way you love me_

the song stopped and every one cheered including Austin who eyed her up and down ally felt something was it jealousy or plain annoyance Cassidy winked at Austin making ally's jaw drop. Ally huffed and walked to the bar "give me something strong" Ally said to the bartender "aren't you took young to drink" he asked "what is this 20 questions" Ally said "sorry, didn't mean to offend you I'm dez" Dez greeted as he gave ally her drink "Ally" Ally took a large gulp of whatever she was having . "so what's a 17 year old girl doing" Dez asked "I'm 18 and I got dragged her by my 'boss'" ally air quoted. Dez nodded and went to the next customer.

Ally sighed as she looked over to see Austin dancing with Cassidy rage boiled in ally as she went over to the dj, "play 567" Ally said "what's your name" the dj asked "just call me ally cat" Ally said as she walked on stage "alright we got another one singing she goes by the name of ally cat" the crowd cheered as the music started

_(guy)_

_my anaconda don't _

_my anaconda don't _

_my anaconda don't want_

_none unless you got buns hun_

_(ally) _

_boy toy name troy used to live_

_in Detroit big dope dealer_

_money he was getting some coins_

_was in shoot outs with the law _

_but he live in a palace _

_b-bought me alexander _

_Mcqueen he was keeping me stylish_

_now that's real real reeeal _

_gun in my purse bitch _

_I came dress to kill who wanna go first_

_I'll have them pushing daffodilll_

_I'm high as hell only took a half a _

_pill I'm on some dumb shiiiiit_

_by the way what he say he can_

_ tell I ani't missing on meals _

_come thru fuck him in my automobile _

_let him eat it with his grills _

_he keep telling me to chill_

_he keeps telling me it's_

_real that he love my sex appeal _

_he said he don't like them boney he want something _

_he can grab so I pull up in_

_the jag and I hit him in _

_the jab like dun dun dun _

_dun dun dun_

_(guy) _

_my anaconda don't_

_my anaconda don't_

_my anaconda don't want none_

_unless you got buns hun_

_(ally)_

_oh my gosh look at her butt _

_oh my gosh look at her butt_

_look at her butt look look look _

_look at her butt_

_this dude name Michael_

_used to ride motorcycle _

_dick big than the tower I ain't_

_talking 'bout Eiffel's _

_real country ass boy let me play with _

_his riffle pussy put his ass to sleep now he calling me_

_Nyquil now that's bang bang baaaang_

_I let him hit cause he slang cocaine_

_he tossed my salad like his name_

_romaine and when we done I'll make him_

_buy me Balmain I'm on some_

_dumb shit_

_by the way what he say he can tell I _

_ain't missing on meals_

_come thru fuck him in my _

_automobile let him _

_eat with the grill he keep telling me _

_to chill he keep me it's real that_

_he love my sex appeal he said_

_he don't want them boney he _

_want something he can grab_

_so I pull up in the jag let_

_him hit it in the jab like dun_

_dun dun dun _

_(guy)_

_my anaconda don't _

_my anaconda don't_

_my anaconda don't want_

_now unless you got buns hun _

_(ally)_

_oh my gosh look at her butt _

_oh my gosh look at her butt_

_oh my gosh look at her butt_

_look at her look at look at _

_look at her butt_

_(guy) _

_little in the middle but she got much back_

ally swayed her hips as everyone cheered for her boys giving wolf howls and whistles as girls cheered ally on Austin stood in the back watching ally as his pelvis pressed firmly against his one of the guys cheering had slapped ally butt making Austin very unhappy.

_little in the middle but she got got much back_

_(ally)_

_oh my gosh look at her butt_

the music and the crowd roared with howls whistle and cheers ally was helped of stage and was every male flirt with her or look at her hungrily as pon de replay came on Ally had reached Austin and sat down Austin leaned in and snarled in her ear "that little stunt of yours is gonna cost a lot of sucking if you know what I mean" Austin nipped at ally's ear as guys glared at him "what I can't go and sing on stage" Ally asked as he hand traveled towards the tent in Austin's pants "for a virgin you're very dirty" Austin said "oh I can be naughty to" Ally said "let the games begin" Austin said

* * *

**ok sorry for the hold up I'm still working on hell high I do not own love me like that by R5 and I do not own anaconda by Nicki minaj by the way I found the lyrics like that so don't judge comment time**

**Rauralover1234: thanks I'm trying hard**


	5. Chapter 5

"so you're at sexual war with a 20 year old" Trish laughed "trish just help me pick out a dress for my party it's in two weeks" Ally said as she scrolled through the dress page the first one was a two piece light blue dress that was very short.(1) the second one was a hot pink short strapless Tulle dress.(2) the third one which trish thought was cute was a strapless baby doll party dress.(3) "I still like the baby doll one" trish said as she sat on the panda bean bag next to ally's bed "I like the short hot pink strapless Tulle dress" Ally said "whatever let's get back to Austin" Trish urged "trish please all I want to do is find a cute dress and a theme for my party" Ally said "how about music you love it" Trish suggested "I don't know I mean what about the color should it be any or a certain color" Ally asked "any" Trish answered "Ok I still need to get my hair done" ally said.

"I'll call Kira she'll help with that" Trish said Ally's phone buzzed meaning she got a text message

Am: Hey babe

AD: Don't call me babe

Am: the game is still on

AD: like I would forget

Am: so I hear your party is coming up

AD: and a 20 year old is coming

Am: you excited

AD: whatever

Am: well...

AD: goodbye Austin

Ally put her phone down and continued searching for party dress "was that Austin" Trish asked "maybe" Ally said "what he say" Trish squealed "he called me babe-" Trish squealed in excitement "and he talked about my party" ally sighed making trish scream "We have to get you ready" Trish said

* * *

**there ally is now 18 not 15 **


	6. Chapter 6

"Ally hold still" Kira said as she put the final highlight in her hair "There done!" Kira exclaimed Ally's hair was straightened with red, blue, and green neon highlights with diamond rhinestones. "Kira it's beautiful thanks" Ally hugged Kira "no problem so spray it every two- hours or it will fall apart DO NOT do anything that will cause it to be ruined" Kira instructed Ally nodded and walked out the salon. "O.K hair check, clothes check, what am I missing" Ally mumbled checking over her list "Me" A voice whispered Ally almost turned around ready to yell at Austin it wasn't him instead was her old crush Ty smith.

Ty is a tall tan blonde like Austin except his eyes are blue and his lips are a bit brighter than Austin's. Ally squealed and wrapped her arms around the boy "Ty what are you doing her" Ally asked "I came to see the Ally dawson but found smoking hot Ally dawson" Ty smiled his hair blowing in the wind. "Well I'm having a party tonight we can catch up there" Ally smiled "the them is neon paint" Ally smiled as she hugged the boy one last time and walked off.

"Ally ok the decorations are getting set the other stuff is already there" Trish informed "ok so you won't believe who I saw" ally said "who" trish asked "tyler smith"ally squealed trish look at me "wait! you mean your old crush blue eye blonde tyler smith" she asked "no my old enemy green eye brunet tyler smith yes my old crush"ally said "what how does he look" trish asked "dare I say it almost like Austin except a bit pale and nicer" ally said making both girls laugh "so what are you missing on your list" Trish asked "me" a different voice said ally turned around seeing no other except for Austin.

"what do you want" ally asked irritated already "I'm just getting something from the mall and I happen to run into my girl" Austin said "I'm not your girl" ally hissed "temper temper ally" Austin shook his head "so I'm coming to your party tonight oh and I see it's themed neon" Austin took an invitation from ally "I might just bring some friends with me" Austin smiled

"no I don't you or your friends to ruin my party" ally said crossing her arms "well to bad sweetie" Austin smiled cockily "I might be the life of the party" Austin said leaving "um yeah you should avoid him when your with ty" trish said earning a glare from ally "let's just go" ally said walking away.

* * *

"hey welcome to Ally's neon party come on in" trish greeted to the guest who soon poured in like a flood "wow ally had out done herself" Ty said coming into the party "oh hey Tyler how you doin'" tridh smiled "good and call me Ty" ty said as he entered not so soon Austin and his crew were at the door "hey trish these are my friends" Austin smiled "this is trent" Austin pointed to a dark skin boy "dallas" he pointed to a tan brunet "Dez and his girlfriend Carrie" a tall red head and a female blonde on his back "and gavin" a tall brunet with blue eyes "well come in" trish said as she walked to the party soon ally walked out her room down stairs she was wearing a neon yellow and green bra and a yellow pink and blue skirt that barley hid any part of her with black pumps.

"Damn" austin muttered "is that your little slave" Gavin asked staring at ally having dirty thoughts "yeah" Austin started walking till a guy with blonde hair came and wrapped an arm around her bare waist "who the hell is that" Austin asked anger boiling "Ally's old crush Tyler" trish said before joining the party "OK then ally you want to play let's play" Austin said "oh Austin you actually made it" ally said "I wouldn't miss this at all" Austin said eyeing Tyler "are you two a thing" Tyler asked with venom lacing his voice "oh no he's my bosses son" ally said

"Hey Ty why don't you go get some punch" ally said Tyler only nodded and walked into the dancing crowd "so, you think that wearing this and being with that cock sucker is going to get me heated you thought wrong there's alot of hot girls here I can get any of them so good luck" with that Austin left into the crowd.


	7. Chapter 7

The party was getting wilder and wilder ally had to leave the crowd she was going down the hall when she saw Austin get pushed into the wall laughing .no sooner cassidy was making out with him. (the girl from chapter four check back if you forgot) "is it me or is it fate we found each other again" cassidy purred stroking Austin's chest "I don't know you tell me" Austin said before re-attaching his lips to her .'oh he wanna play now, OK let's play' ally thought before going to Tyler and shoving him into an empty seat and cranking the volume to the stereo .soon a crowd formed and was cheering on most were boys.

Ally was rubbing against Tyler who was panting hard a boner clearly shown through his jeans. Austin had pushed to the front with cassidy behind him "wow what a slut" cassidy laughed Austin just watched with anger and jealousy in his eyes. 'she should be giving me a lap dance not him... OK she wanna get dirty let's get dirty'. Austin grabbed cassidy making sure ally was watching and started shoving his hands down her skirt ."oh Austin" cassidy moaned 'that' right help me get ally jealous' Austin thought .

Ally soon had enough and kissed Tyler fully on the lips earning cheers from the crowd 'OK that's it' Austin thought before lifting his shirt showing his washboard of abs. females in few feet range were surrounding Austin pushing cassidy out the way ooing and drooling over Austin's abs ."hey I'm going to go find trish" ally said walking off angry and jealous 'arghhh he can so full of himself I knew he go low but show off his abs like that' ally fumed .she suddenly bumped into someone "I'm sorry" she looked and saw a brunet wit blue eyes." Its ok I wasn't watching where I was going" the boy said "I'm Gavin" ally smiled she couldn't believe a cutie like gavin.

"I'm ally"ally giggled " you look tensed should I get you a drink" Gavin asked ally nodded and watched Gavin walk away 'omg he is cute' I gotta play it cool Ally thought gavin came back with two drinks "here you go" Gavin said handed the drink to ally "thanks" ally sipped the drink "this party is amazing" Gavin said "thanks I tried very hard" ally said "you know what else would be amazing" Gavin said ally shrugged "getting banged by me" Gavin whispered in her ear ally choked on her drink "what?" Ally said "come ally take risk and do it with me" before ally could she was being dragged into the guest room "Gavin your nice and all but we just met" ally said "come ally just one quick session" gaivn begged "I guess we can" ally said

Gavin smiled and started with her pumps kissing up her legs"Gavin stop that tickles' ally laughed the door soon busted and Gavin tore off her pinned to him to the wall "if you ever come near her again I will do more than beat you to a pulp" Austin yelled before throwing Gavin to the ground.

Gavin scrambled and limped "Austin what is wrong with you" ally yelled she was glad the music was playing loudly 'me you were going to sleep with him" Austin yelled "let's get this straight you don't give a lap dance ,you don't kiss, and you especially don't sexaually touch anyone but me and only me" Austin yelled ally was mad "but you can the way you were touching cassidy so sexually made me think I was just your little sex doll nothing more nothing less" ally yelled "don't you make me the bad guy here cause I'm not" Austin shouted "you are! Your the reason all this drama is happening this started with my job that's where it's ending" ally said

"what are saying" Austin asked fearing what would come next "I QUIT" Ally said Austin felt his heart break his stomach coiled "n-no a-ally y-you can't please don't" austin felt tears well in his eyes what has his stupid self done now " I just did Austin so forget about my paycheck" ally said calming down "please there's still one thing that's broken" austin said "then hire some other person" ally said "I can't because I'm the thing that's broken" austin said hanging his head .

Ally stopped at the door "what?" Ally asked "I'm broken that's why I'm like this my parents are never around they never have been since I was 5 I celebrated my birthdays by myself I had to fend for myself the only thing they ever did was just give a rich I needed more than money I needed attention then the first day you came in I knew you were the only one who give me that" Austin said sitting on the bed "I acted like a jerk for your attention I broke all those things just to see you" austin said

"why my attention" ally asked sitting next to him "my dad was always yelling at me when I was 4 my mom would stick up for me and comfort me but then she started going to parties and she was the only figure that cared for me. I guess I just needed a female figure with me" austin said a tear sliding down his cheek "I'm sorry austin but I can't be yours I hope you find another" ally said before getting and walking away.

Something in austin snapped and he shot up and grabbed ally pulling her into a crushing hug "don't you fucking dare leave me I need you I'm useless without you I'm nothing with you please stay with me please I can't lose you to" austin sobbed crushing ally "austin please let go" ally gasped "no! I'm not please don't leave me" austin sobbed "I... Can't... Breath" ally choked was going limp austin soon calmed and realized he was squeezing ally he quickly let go as the girl collapsed onto the floor gasping and panting for air "ally I'm so sorry I don't know what got over me" austin apologized ally looked up... And kissed him


End file.
